1 Key Equals 4 HiMEs
by Rika23onROOF
Summary: Natsuki tried to adjust to her new life in Fuuka but nothing was easy for Natsuki since she is a key to four himes, who always tried to get on each others nerves. AU Natsuki harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime anime, manga and game.

* * *

The key and her Princesses

By Rika23

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

"_Nat-chan!!"_

_The eight year old child turn to look at the source of the voice. Two girls almost the same height as her ran towards her with their smiled plaster to their faces. Natsuki Kuga, the girl with blue hair tie in two pig-tail smile back at them. She positively knew who they were; they were her friends that she made few days ago._

"_Nat-chan, lets play hide and seek today!" said the girl to her right side, who was slightly shorter than the other two. Her orange hair reminds her of the color of fire while her purple orbs were like a unique amethyst stone she once saw from her mother's workplace._

"_That's a great idea! Whose going to seek?" the other girl, much taller than the two girl with honey blond hair spoke softly. Her red eyes gaze at her intently._

_Natsuki closed her own forest green eyes and crossed her arms, thinking deeply as to who should do it. Then a solution pop out from her small head. She produced a wide cheeky grin as she said, "How about I'll seek and you guys hide?"_

_The fiery red head look worry, "Are you sure Nat-chan? I can seek first since it's my idea."_

_Natsuki shook her head furiously, "Of course its fine, don't worry about it. Now let me count to fifty."_

_Natsuki kneel down and closed her eyes, she started counting slowly on purpose. The other two girls blink then giggled. They ran to find their respective hiding place, a place where they hope Natsuki couldn't find them. But as time flies, Natsuki never did come. Both girls were disappointed and at the same time mad of Natsuki for going back home without saying anything. They prepared to bomber her with questions and scold her for leaving them but the next day she never did come. And so was the next day and so forth. _

_The image of a girl with blue hair and green eyes dissipated along with her name. Only the warmth presence and sense of security was left for them to remember her._

_-/-_

Seventeen years old Natsuki Kuga woke up from her dreamland. She silently sat up from her comfortable blue bed and looked at the digital watch right next to her. It read 7.30 A.M, too early for school but since she's a person who couldn't go back to sleep once woken up, she decided to prepare for the day. Taking a quick shower and all, she proceeded to go to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Natsuki wasn't the type of person who could cook any fancy food or scrumptious meal. All her life, she only relies on ramen and take-out food.

For the last ten years of her life, she lives alone by herself. Ever since the accident which cause her mother and her best friend's life. Staying in the hospital most of her time while her father ran off with another woman, ignoring her very existence. But even so, he occasionally delivered money to her for her daily needs and food. The apartment she currently rent was also because of her father. But no matter what her that man gave, she never love him. He left her, turned his back against her when she needed a father to comfort and support her.

Natsuki walked up to her working desk where her laptop lay opened wide for her. The screen shows the website of an academy. It was an academy known to be as Fuuka Academy where she received a surprisingly free scholarship from it. She was planning to skip school and went straight to work but unfortunately her boss from her part-time job forbid it. She was a part-time mechanic in a small workshop. It wasn't because she had money issues, but she wanted to relay to herself instead her father's money. And so she works at the small workshop which was run by an old man known as Yamazaki. He taught her the basics of fixing cars and motorcycle and other machines.

The blue hair girl took several papers and put it inside her school bag. The orange uniform was not to her liking, so she decided to wear a blue shirt underneath those orange uniform, making it look like a jacket. She was planning to reject the scholarship but as soon as Yamazaki found out of her plan, he immediately smack her up side the head.

"_If you reject the scholarship, then I will kick you out from this workshop!"_

Even though she was a year late, she was force to accept it. But it might not be that bad, she didn't know why but there was something about Fuuka Academy. A feeling she once have when her mother and her best friend, Duran met their demise.

Realizing that she took a long time wondering of her past, Natsuki sighed, wondering to herself why she always thinks about the past.

She took her school bag, wallet and keys before exciting, not forgetting to lock her room. She rushed down the stairs of her tenth floor apartment to the basement where all cars and other means of transportation usually park. The elevator was off limited due to technical problems, it has almost been a week and the other tenants were starting to get impatient about the slow fixing. When she reached the parking area her bike, a Ducati model stood not far from her. Since its still early, there will be mostly likely less people in the academy right now. Thinking again, it might be a good idea if she can came to school early, people might not bother to question her with the motorcycle.

to be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Mai-Hime anime, manga ad game.

* * *

The Key and her Princesses

By Rika23

**_Chapter 2: Shizuru_**

Shizuru Fujino force a fake smile at the group of giggling girls surrounding her. It was a normal routine where she woke up early, prepare herself for the day and went straight to school only to be greeted by her so called 'fans'. It was no surprise since she was in fact the most famous girl at Fuuka Academy. She was beautiful and smart, elegant and sometimes mischievous. Shizuru is also the president of the student council which only boost her popularity level.

Most boys and girls as well admire and love her for how perfect she is. A true idol Shizuru has become but no one never did notice the façade she wore. The only ones who knew were her best friend and the members of the student council. She was an Ojou-sama that could manipulate anyone with words and beauty.

"Ara, ara, I apologize but I have to go to the council room immediately. I have some unfinished paperwork to take care off." She gave the girls an apologetic smile which is also a fake one. The girls around her only squeal in delight at their beloved kaichou saying that they don't mind and offer an apology in return for the trouble they've caused for her.

Shizuru walked leisurely away from the girls, glad that she could escape from her 'fans'. The walked from her dormitory to the academy was short, only taking her fifteen minutes to get to her class. She usually came early but if she was late, she could make up excuses such as doing student council work. Her teachers respect her, and some also fear her. Weather it's because of her negotiation skills or because of her striking crimson eyes that could made anyone paralyze under her gaze.

Upon entering the council room, she wasn't surprise that she was alone. Placing her bag on top of her desk, she walked to the other side of the room to fix herself some tea. Tea was the second most important thing in her life. Without tea, she couldn't even imagine how her life will be. Thinking about important things made her mind wonder to her childhood memories. She remembered herself being a crybaby because she felt lonely, with the other kids laughing at her weird accent and creepy eyes. No one wanted to be her friend, she was known as the freak.

But then she came. She was a year younger than her but she act tough despite the harsh insults being given to her. She could remember the girl name was but in that week they were happy being able to be together. She introduced her to another friend, Mai Tokiha, who was now her best friend despite two years older than the said girl. The three of them were happy together, Shizuru and Mai being weak and crybaby while the other girl being tough and protective towards them. In fact she had become their knight in shining armor. Sadly their happy days didn't even last a month when their knight suddenly vanished and never return. Shizuru and Mai gradually grown with vague memories of the girl, and they have remain friends until now, hoping to be reunited with their knight.

Shizuru never did tell Mai about one thing. She didn't want to tell her because it would hurt Mai's feelings. Shizuru was in fact in love with the girl. She didn't tell Mai because she knew the fiery hair girl also harbor the same feelings toward the girl. She didn't want to ruin their friendship but…will they ever be reunited with the one they love most.

Shizuru gave a loud sighed. They didn't even remember who that girl name was.

Suddenly she spotted a shadow from the corner of her eyes. Shizuru stood up and walked to the window. There was indeed a shadow but she knew what it was. _Orphan._

Before she attend this academy, she was given a free scholarship to Fuuka Academy. If she didn't accept it she would still be in Kyoto living with her family instead living in the dorm. Upon arriving, she and few others, from high school to middle school students were being called by the principle, Masahiro Kazahana.

_HiME…_

_Element,_

_Child,_

_Key,_

_Fight Orphan…_

_Conceal your identities_

_Beware of a Child's defeat…_

_Your most important person,_

_Die…_

A HiME, she was a HiME, as well as her best friend Mai Tokiha. More than half of the Himes she knew already found their key, thus their child. But she and four more hime haven't yet except for Mikoto who had her own special circumstances. Shizuru wonder who and where her key is. _I wonder…_

After making sure no one would watch, she materialize her element, a purple naginta appear and without hesitation, jumped out from the council room to kill the creature known as Orphans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mai Hime anime, manga and the game.**

**A/N:** Welcome to the third chapter of The Key and Her Princesses. The fic began as an experiment, Natsuki having her own harem instead of Tate. It was inspire from Kamfer, an anime harem with gender bender stuff though I wish Natsuru is a female instead of male. Anyway I was surprise to see a lot of reaction about this fic, and I admit its kinda rare to see something like this.

This story center on Natsuki Kuga, whether she is a key or a hime or both, time will tell in the later chapters. So I add up all the elements in the anime series, manga series as well as the game. What game you might ask, its call Mai-Hime: Unmei no Keitoujo. Natsuki will found herself in a love-triangle…maybe more than a triangle since there are FIVE people falling in love with her. "Wait five? I thought there were four?" Nope, there are actually five people and again time will tell as I reveal all five of them. Alright then, I shouldn't bother any of you with this long annoying note, read and review so that I'll be motivated enough to finish this story.

* * *

The Key and Her Princesses

By Rika23

Chapter 3: Mai

-0-

"Ugh…" Mai Tokiha open her amethyst eyes, the world around her spiral around. It took her a second before she realized where she was. She tried to sit up but an unknown force forbid her to do so. She tiredly looked at the source of her binding. Mikoto Minagi slept peacefully on top of her, using her bosoms as a pillow as usual.

Mai gave a tired smiled before gently untangle herself from the wild cat grip. She needs to prepare breakfast for both of them before school starts. Like Mikoto, Mai was also a HiME. Life was weird and hard to believe for her. She thought her life was going to be average, taking care of her Takumi, going to work and school until one day she received a scholarship to the very famous Fuuka Academy. It was the most memorable day of her life, with this scholarship, she can take better care of Takumi and didn't need to worry about any other school payments. Takumi also received the scholarship, even though it looks suspicious both didn't ask any further since this was an opportunity of a life time, where Takumi can finally enjoy school.

When they were young, their mother died due to an accident. It was her fault, even though she was told it wasn't. She knew and deep down inside, she kept blaming herself for it. It's because she left Takumi that her mother was sick and lying on the hospital bed, waiting for death to come to her. Tears fall helplessly as she witness her mother's suffering. Her mother's final wish, to take care of Takumi and so she will. But not long after, their father died as well. It was a horrible accident, a drunk truck driver losing control of his vehicle and crash.

And instead of being put in the orphanage, one of their relatives came and took care of them. They insist in taking care of them but for Mai, she didn't want to give them any more trouble. And so she work, she work hard to repay them even though they claim it was not a trouble. But no matter what they say, she never did listen too much of them. She work hard, keeping the house clean and work at some local store to earn money. But after few months of staying, she and Takumi were offered a scholarship.

Sighing, Mai place the sandwich she had finish preparing on the table. Now she should wake Mikoto up and take a bath together before school starts.

"Hmm, I wonder if Shizuru have another council meeting this afternoon…"

Her long time childhood friend Shizuru, lives in a room not far from her. When Mai firstly arrive at Fuuka academy, Shizuru was the one who showed her around. Despite two years older, they were good friends. If it weren't for…that girl…her first crush.

They never knew her name, the girl that save her life. She couldn't help but feel regret about not knowing her name and for not telling her true feelings. Of course she was young and didn't know the true meaning of love that time but she really felt disappointed in herself. But…Shizuru…her childhood friend also loves her. She knew from the way she act, her eyes shows possessiveness and love. And every time she and that girl were close, she can't help but feel jealous about it.

She could only watch from afar, seeing her two friends smiling lovingly at one another, the feeling of being left out felt so strong that she sworn her heart would break at any time. Despite that, she continued to be with that girl, hoping that she would notice her own feelings instead telling her without hurting Shizuru's feelings. She remember quite clearly that day, the day where they last saw the girl. Mai suggested they'll play hide and seek, both her and Shizuru hide while the girl seek. They hide together in a nearby park inside the small dome, waiting for their knight to come and look for them. But she never did, and the next day she never came.

"Where are you…?" Mai whispered to no one. Her heart long to see her again.

~0~

A lone figure stood on top of the old library of Fuuka academy. It was a boy who looks like an elementary student, gray hair and yellow eyes. He had a thick book in one of his hands, a sly smirk plastered on his face as he saw a Ducatii speeding towards the Fuuka academy.

"Natsuki Kuga," he said. "Are you a hime...or a key?"

He turned his back and gave an evil laughed.

"I'll be looking forward to her dancing." He then vanished.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:-**** I do not own Mai hime anime, manga and game.**

**A/N:-**** Welcome to the fourth chapter of "The Key and Her Princesses". I want to apologize for the shortness of each chapter but I have a reason to do so since the first six chapters are character introduction. After that then you will get longer ones, hopefully. Also about the game, if you really want to know about it…well lets jus say if you follow Natsuki's route, (SPOILER) Shizuru died. Yup, believe it or not that really happens. So all you Shiznat fans out there, I advise you not to play it, but the manga is much worst to me. Anyway on to the story, read and review to increase my motivation in finishing this fic up.**

* * *

The Key and Her Princesses

By Rika23

Chapter 4: Nao

* * *

Nao yawned as she walked along the rich stone-steps towards Fuuka Academy. She slept fairly late last night but that was normal to her. Men were so easily trick, she didn't like being too intimate with them because of her past, her mother. Nao Yuuki wasn't just an average middle school student, at least not anymore since she was told that she was a hime.

She thought it was a joke at first, a hime, child, element and key. Of course no one will believe such fantasy stories. It was until she had summoned her element. A dark green glove made out of metal with long and sharp claws which can shoot out thread that could cut through steel. Nao smirked at the power she had received. With it, she can do anything she want, have anything she wish for. She probably could get some cash for her mother's medical treatment.

Her mother was left at the hospital, lying motionless and being wrapped in bandage from head to toe. It happens about a year ago when that unexpected incident happens. Her mother was kind and gentle, always helping her friends as best as she can. Nao's father too was a kind person, they thought their lives will be just normal and happy until that day. The day they were being trick by some group of yakuza who they thought were just some customers. Their company gone bankrupt, they lost everything, their home, money and even their relatives refused to help them.

The yakuza came every once in awhile, claiming money or other things from them despite them knowing that they have nothing left to give. There was a fight, that was time when her father met his doom, followed by her mother who had gone into a coma. The police couldn't help them, they didn't want to help them. She was furious and at the same time felt lost that she wanted to die, her life had gone wrong and she started to hate people especially men. Just thinking of them made her think of the yakuza that made her life miserable.

She was left alone, taking care of her mother. But without money she couldn't pay the medical treatment and since she was still young, she couldn't job that hired youngsters like her. In the midst of despair and frustration, a letter came to her. It was a scholarship at Fuuka Academy. Puzzled by it, caused she never did apply any scholarship before, she decided to accept it anyway. Besides, this scholarship had made good offer to her; free food, dorm and education. As well as money for her mother's medical treatment. She couldn't let this opportunity slide. And so here she is, staying at the dorm with a roommate who is older than her. She visits her mother once in awhile and sometimes doing her 'work' as well.

Work; which means going out late at night and using her seduction skills to trick them into going out with her. With her element, it was really easy to make them intimidate. Scaring them and wrapping them up like a prey wrapped in a spider's web.

The sound of motorcycle made her stopped and looked behind her. Indeed there was someone, a girl wearing fuuka uniform underneath that black leather jacket. The person stopped not far from her but her helmet was still on, so her voice was muffled and unclear but Nao could still hear her.

"Hey," the woman called out. "Are you from Fuuka Academy?"

Nao raised an eyebrow. Clearly the girl was new around here since she didn't know what a middle-school uniform look like. "Hmm, and what do you want?"

"I'm looking for the principle's office. Do you know where it is?"

Nao smirked, she place her right hand behind her back and summon her element. Since it still too early, she could have a little fun. So she walked closer to the biker, ignoring the curious looked she gave her.

"And will I get a reward if I told you?" she asked, her smirked grew wider.

"What do you mean?" the biker asked, confused.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean." Nao place her element behind the biker, stroking her back in a gentle motion.

Nao's eyes widen when there was green light engulfing her element and the hime symbol flashed in front of her. But the light died down as soon as the girl slapped her hand away.

"What's with you?" she growled. Then shook her head, "Never mind, I'll find the office myself."

She was about to drive away when Nao suddenly spoke to her, "W…Who are you?"

The biker looked behind her shoulder but she could only saw Nao's back facing her. She was reluctant to tell her name but, "Kuga…Natsuki." Then she drove off towards the academy without giving Nao a second glance.

Unbeknown to her, Nao grinned happily. She licked her element, a trademark of hers when she was excited about something.

"I finally found you…my key."

-

-

-

To be continue

* * *

**Next Chapter:-** _Sakuya_

"_Sakuya, aren't you suppose to be at school?" a voice made the pink hair girl stopped in her track. The girl, Sakuya turned and smiled._

"_Fumi __Onee-san! I've been looking all over for you." She said to the figure that was standing not far from her._

**A/N:-** The character Sakuya is actually canon in Mai-hime game. She isn't mine. I'll tell you more information about her in later chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime anime, manga and game.**

**

* * *

**

**The Key and her Princesses**

**By Rika23**

**Chapter 5:** _Sakuya_

* * *

Sounds of rushing footsteps echo through the empty hallway. From around the corner came a girl; one hand holding her school bag while the other held a strange small fox-like creature. The girl was wearing a Fuuka high school uniform; orange shirt covering the white T-shirt, a red ribbon tie around her collarbone and a sort of brownish short skirt. Her long pink hair flow down to reach her knee, a red bow at each side of her head making the girl more like an elementary school girl. Her brown eyes search for her sister.

"Sakuya, aren't you suppose to be at school?" a voice made the pink hair girl stopped in her track. The girl, Sakuya turned and smiled.

"Fumi Onee-san! I've been looking all over for you." She said to the figure that was standing not far from her.

Fumi Himeno, a middle-age woman wearing a maid outfit sighed. Even though they were blood sister, they have different family names. This was because they have different father but the same mother. Their mother married a man who was Fumi's father and not long after he died due to his illness. Then her mother remarried and soon Fumi had a sister; Sakuya Amakawa. Fumi then lend a job as the school chairwoman in Fuuka academy but unbeknown to her, there was another reason why she was being accepted there. It was because she was a hime.

An organization, First District, told her about hime and Orphans. She was the first person to discover her element and child. Unlike those orphans she saw, her child was surprisingly looked like a human child. Suishou, or better known as Masahiro. The girl was a bit playful but sometimes she acts too mature for her age. Masahiro had explained to her about the hime and key system; a key is someone who can help a hime summoning their child. He or she is the hime most important person, whether as lovers or family or siblings, they are the ones responsible in maintaining their Child.

But when a Child dies, so will the key. Fumi didn't like the idea, since her key is Sakuya, her one and only living family member. Then there was another problem to her, Sakuya was also a hime. But unlike Fumi, she doesn't have a child yet. But her pet was rather strange, it was a gift from her father who was currently missing. The animal, looks more like a fluffy fox was cute and obedient. It never wants to separte from Sakuya hence she was given a special permission from Masahiro to take it to school. Sakuya, didn't know what Masahiro really was.

She and Sakuya were not the only hime, the First District had plans in gathering himes in Fuuka Academy. She didn't know why, she was only being told to eliminate orphans. But if she lose, then Sakuya will…

Fumi shook the thoughts off. She handed Sakuya a bento box wrapped neatly in pink flower cloth. "Of course, you forgot your bento again."

"I'm so sorry Onee-san." Sakuya smiled nervously. She was always this forgetful and clumsy but deep down inside she was the honest person Fumi had ever met. Sakuya didn't like to lie, she always say things out of her mind whether its rude or uncomfortable.

"Its alright. You're a forgetful person after all." Fumi smiled mirthfully.

"Mou Nee-san, you don't have to say that." Sakuya pouted, and then she blinked as if she just realized something. "Where is Masahiro-sama, Nee-san?"

Fumi sighed once again, her brow shows exasperation, "Masahiro-sama run off again, I'm looking for her right now."

Sakuya laughed, Masahiro always went out on her own despite the little girl disability. But she admires her, Masahiro act too mature for her age. But Masahiro never did change, her appearance still the same when she had first met her. Compare to her, Masahiro was like a mentor while she's her pupil. Masahiro Kazahana was also the principle of the Fuuka Academy but not many people knew it. It was like she was running the school in shadows, to her it was kinda cool. But despite the adultness and maturity, the little principle sometimes like to give them a bit trouble. Being missing and always wonder off alone to some other places in the academy without telling them. Sakuya wonder how she had managed that since Masahiro couldn't walk. Using a wheelchair would surely be tiring and Fumi usually was the one to take her to places she wishes to go.

"She must be at the flower garden." Sakuya said.

"You're probably right. I better go look for her," her expressions darken. "There are a lot of orphans wondering around lately."

_Orphans_

She was being told since the day she arrived in Fuuka about everything. About being a hime, a hime duty was to destroy orphan using their elements and child. Sakuya thought she and FumI were the only hime back then. Their elements were almost the same, but the only difference was the color. Both fighting the orphans together, protecting the school and students from harm. It felt lonely sometimes, seeing yourself different from your own friends. She couldn't share the burden of being a hime with someone her age. She could only talks to Fumi and Tsukiyomi, her pet only. Then there were more himes; Shizuru, Haruka, Midori and Sister Yukariko.

Then came the others; Mai, Mikoto, Akane, Yukino and Nao. She and Nao never did like each other. In fact they sometimes fight with their elements and both soon ended up in the infirmary, still glaring at each other.

After she left the building, Sakuya ran towards the school. The sound of motorcycle faded into the distance.

-

-

-

To be continue

* * *

**A/N: **Sakuya Arakawa and her pet/child Tsukyomi are canon characters in the game. I do not own her. The relationship between Sakuya and Fumi is not canon. I just made them sisters after seeing their resemblance. If you want to see the picture and wanted to know further information about her, see my homepage. There's a small profile and pic there. It should tell you about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime anime, manga and game.**

**

* * *

**

**The Key and Her Princesses**

**Chapter 6: **Masahiro

* * *

Natsuki sighed in frustration as she looked to her surrounding. Maybe it was a bad idea after all, to park her bike in this small shrub of forest. But she really needed to hide her precious motorcycle from the school authorities, since she didn't want to risk her bike being confiscated.

"Damn it, I've been going around in circle."

She check her wrist watch and it was almost time for her registration class. It was careless of her to just drive in without memorizing the route. If she can't find her way out in time for her first period, then she'll just have to skip class on her first day.

She was about to give up when the sudden sound of an abnormal screeching reached her ears. It wasn't from any animal she knew, it was like the sound of a monster she only heared from fiction movies and cartoons. It was like a creature howling in anger. Cursing her curiosity, Natsuki went to look for it. Slowly she move on, the sound grew louder, there were sounds of metal against metal, slicing and the howl of pain from the unknown creature. Soon Natsuki broke out to a clearing and she was being given the shock of her life.

A huge creature in shape of a scorpion but with two sting tails and two pairs of black eyes, growl madly. Another shocking thing was that it was fighting against a girl. The girl was wearing a school uniform much different than her orange one. Her honey blond hair flew around from the way she dodge the sharp claws of the beast. Her red eyes, beautiful like a bloodstone, glared hard at it. in her hands was a purple naginata, but when looked closer, there were crackling electricity flowing from her hands to the metallic weapon.

She flung the weapon expertly and one of the monster's claw was slice, green blood spurted out. _W-What is this?_

Natsuki stepped back rather slowly as she saw the girl smiled cruelly at the monster. Her weapon suddenly extends like a whip and wrapped around the creature's body, squeezing tightly until green blood oozes out. Natsuki didn't stay long enough to see the creature's body being slice to pieces. She ran back into the forest, her eyes widen in shock and her breathing heavy. This was suppose to be a normal school, what's with those monster and the student fighting it. Was this supposed to be a dream?

She needed to get out of there before that girl finds out she was watching the whole thing but, oh for Pete sake where was her bike?!

Amidst her blind panic, Natsuki without realizing crashed into something thin and hard. She fall down, face first on the grassy floor. She groan in pain as she slowly sat up, rubbing her nose.

"What the-what the hell is a wheel chair doing here in the middle of the forest?!"

A small giggle starlet her, Natsuki looked around but found no one. "Whose there?!"

The giggling stop, "Up here."

The blue hair girl looked up and was surprised to see a girl around eleven or twelve, sitting on one of the tree branch. Her lavender hair flow smoothly behind her back, pale green eyes stare softly at Natsuki. "Ahh…" Natsuki was speechless, she didn't know what to say but the girl just smiled sweetly at her. Her face shows mature and calmness.

"You're…" Natsuki was about to say something but the girl cut her off. "Oh dear, looks like I can't go back now."

Natsuki tilted her head in confusion, but the girl giggled and pointed at the broken wheelchair. Natsuki follow her pointing finger. It leads to the wreck wheelchair, one of its wheel bend in an odd angle. It took her a moment to realize that it was belong to the girl sitting on the tree bench.

Natsuki quickly got up, "Um..that's…uh…I'm sor-"

Natsuki stopped from her track, she stared at the girl then back to her wheelchair. "Wait a minute. If your using a wheelchair, how come you were able to sit over there?" her tone indicating she was suspicious of that little girl.

She giggled behind her hands, "It's a secret."

Natsuki looked annoyed, "Well if you can climb that tree, you should be able to climb back down. I'll be going now."

She only walked two steps ahead when the girl said, "Are you going to leave me here all alone?"

Her voice sounded hurt and Natsuki flinched, she remembered the monsters she saw not too long ago. She couldn't possibly leave her here, what if the monster finds her. With a sighed of defeat, she said, "Fine whatever, what do you want me to do?"

"Catch me." the girl said.

"Eh?" Before Natsuki could say anything else, the girl suddenly fall down. Natsuki yelped in panic and her arms instantly brought up to catch the fallen girl.

Crash.

"Ugh, that hurts." Natsuki groan in pain. She slowly opened her eyelid just to meet with the pale green color of the girl's eyes. She felt paralyze and aware the close distant between their faces. Natsuki blush rather horribly while the girl just stared back with her usual smile. Natsuki had to admit she was annoy seeing the girl smile. It made her feel like being treated like a child.

The lavender hair girl place a hand on her cheek in a slow pace, then trace her jaw lines until it reaches her collarbone. "You are…a _hime._" The girl murmured softly.

Natsuki snapped from her trance and grabbed the girl's lingering hand. She quickly sat up so the girl was seated on her lap. "I'm not princess." She carefully removed the girl from her lap and face her back to her, "You're the one who's more suited to be call a princess."

The girl blinked, surprised evident on her pale face. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck carefully, Natsuki place her hand behind her knees and stood up. The way Natsuki carried her was gentle and caution that it surprises her. Her fist impression after talking with the high school girl was that this girl was rough and a bit rude. But she was actually kind, and not honest about her own feelings. There was something about Natsuki that made her warm and strong. She giggled, Natsuki looked over her shoulder, confusion written all over her face.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing," she then whispered softly, so softly that if she was a foot away she probably couldn't hear anything she says. "I wish I was your _Child._"

Natsuki looked stared oddly at her, "Sorry but I'm too young to be your mother. Go look for another woman to be your mother."

"Tee hee, your right. I think you'll never fit to be a mother anyway."

"Wha-are you implying that I'll never get marry!?"

"Maybe~"

Natsuki grumble, she didn't have time to argue with the little kid right now. She needed to go find a way out of this vast forest. After few minutes of endless walked, Natsuki sat down on the grass, her breathing still labor from the tired walked. The girl lean on one of the huge tree trunk, taking shades from the heated sun.

"Damn, no matter how many times I just can't find a way out of here." She turned to look at the girl. "Are you sure you don't know any way out of here?"

The girl only shrugged, making Natsuki sighed in desperation. Why must the world turn against her like this? Is this divine retribution for her past mistakes? Natsuki lay down and looked up at the vast blue sky. She would've skip her first day at school and just go to work today. But that Yamazaki would not like it at all since he was the one that force her to go.

"We never did introduce ourselves did we." The girl softly spoken. Natsuki hum in agreement.

"My name is Masahiro." The girl said. somehow the name felt familiar to her but she just couldn't grasped it.

"Natsuki."

"I know, Natsuki Kuga, right." Masahiro said.

Natsuki sat up, her eyes widen in surprise as she stared at Masahiro.

"How did you-" A loud growl interrupted her, followed by the sound of loud footsteps like a giant walking towards them.

"Shit!" Natsuki curse under her breathe. "Is that monster coming this way? I thought that girl finish it off already."

_Orphan._

Natsuki turned back to look at Masahiro stern face. "What!?" she hissed, demanding what she knew about those creature. But she didn't need the answer, not right now since the footsteps were getting closer and closer. So without warning, she carried Masahiro in a bridal-style and ran as far as she can.

_Why is this happening to me!?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mai-Hime anime, manga and game.**

**A/N:** It's been a loooooooong time since I last updated this story. We have Shizuru, Mai, Nao, Sakuya and Mashiro…so whose next? I welcome any suggestions here.

* * *

The Key and Her Princesses

Chapter 7: Kiyohime

* * *

Natsuki breathe heavily as she lean back behind a tree while Mashiro sat beside her. Compare to Natsuki, Mashiro seems relaxed though she was concerned at Natsuki. "Are you alright? I'm not heavy am I?"

Natsuki shook her head, "No…just tired…from running…that's all."

Mashiro still look worried but before she could say anything the blue hair teenager stood up and looked around. Everything was quiet…too quiet. She sighed relief, she kneel down and carried Mashiro quietly. They needed to get out of the forest before those monsters found them. It took them few minutes of walking around and soon they were out. They found themselves at a huge flower garden with a gazebo at the center.

Natsuki ran up the gazebo and lay Mashiro down gently at one of the seats. Mashiro smiled up at her, "Thank you, Natsuki-san."

Natsuki blinked few times before a question pop out, "How do you know my name?"

Before she could say anything, a loud explosion was heard not far from them. Natsuki's eyes widen as she saw the monster, it's form was huge than the last time she seen it.

"She couldn't handle it without a 'Child' or the others." Mashiro said. Natsuki turned to look at her.

"Who? You mean that girl with naginta?"

Mashiro nodded grimly. Natsuki cursed under her breathe before she ran back into the forest. She did not know why but she was worried about the girl. The girl may be good with naginata but the monster she fought was bigger and Natsuki doubt the girl could manage to win against it. But even if Natsuki was there, what can she possibly do? 

* * *

Mai looked out of her window as she heard explosions not far from Fuuka academy. Every student in the class stood up from their seats, some went to look out at the window for any signs of flames. The teacher tried to calm them down but to no avail.

The fiery hair girl looked over at Yukino, the bespectacled girl nodded her head. They needed to get out of the class but how. On cue, a woman with red hair tie in a high pony-tail slide the door opened, her huge grin made her easy to recognize. 

* * *

Natsuki stood dumbfounded as she saw the black scorpion-like creature in front of her. The monster roar furiously and Natsuki snapped from her stupor as she looked around fanatically for the girl from before. Not far from them, the girl lay unconscious with her weapon. The creature was about to use its tail to strike her but Natsuki quickly grab a rock and threw it at the creature.

"Hey you! Over here!" Natsuki continued throwing rocks at it until the monster turned completely at her. Drops of acidic saliva came out of its mouth.

Natsuki gulped as she slowly stepped back. That was probably a very bad idea but she could not think anymore than that. And before she knew it, she was being chase all over the forest by a giant scorpion. At times like this she wished she had her motorcycle with her. The monster used its claws to slice Natsuki but she managed to avoid it, the trees surrounding them were either destroyed it being cut down. Its humongous tail strike down from time to time and Natsuki was able to avoid it. She cannot die, not just yet.

Natsuki step out into a large clearing but realized it was the same place she found the large monster. "You got to be kidding me!"

Natsuki looked and saw the tail striking at her. She avoided it just in time but fall down. She need something, a weapon defend herself. Looking over at the girl who already moved slightly at the noises the creature made, Natsuki saw the naginata lay not far. It was better than nothing, Natsuki thought as she dived for the purple weapon. The creature pulled out its tail and strike it down towards where Natsuki was heading. Before they knew it, bright light engulfed the area. 

* * *

Mai looked at the other hime, their so-called leader had manage to assemble all hime except Fumi, Shizuru and Haruka in a short amount of time. Mikoto ran up and hugged Mai from the side. Mai smiled down at her as she patted Mikoto's head.

The leader, or better known as Midori looked over the group. "Hmm, Nao-chan isn't here."

Sakuya crossed her arms and looked away in annoyance. "Let's just forget about her. She won't come anyway."

Midori scratched the back of her head, "But…"

Just then a bright light shone from behind them and soon faded.

"W-What is that?" Akane looked around fanatically.

Sister Yukariko looked over at Midori. "Midori-san, was that…?"

Midori nodded between excitement and nervousness. "Yeah...it's probably that. Come on let's go!" 

* * *

Dead, was she dead? But she did not feel anything strange, she did not feel pain only the fatigue from running all over the place. Natsuki opened her right eye to see was going on and sight before her made her stunned, the girl who was beside her gasped as she too witness it. Hovering above them was another creature but this time it was different. Its metallic purple body was shaped like a giant squid while its six tentacles were actually looked like snakes head.

The purple creature hissed at its opponent, then shot spray of white acid out. The scorpion monster screeched in pain as the liquid penetrate through it's hard shell. The girl walked up slowly to where Natsuki was, she gently touched Natsuki's hand and she felt her hime symbol burn slightly. Natsuki looked at the girl before back to the fight. It was evident the metallic purple creature was winning and few seconds later the scorpion monster was gone. The six head snakes tear it apart without any difficulties. Glowing sparks appeared at what was left of the scorpion monster and faded over the blue sky. Unfamiliar shouts were heard over the distance, indicating there were people here to save them.

Natsuki let out a sighed of relief before she fall down unconscious. The girl caught her and the last thing Natsuki sees was the pair of red eyes looking worriedly at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime. That include Sakuya Arakawa, she is not an OC but from the Mai-Hime PS2 game.**

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews. From now on, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Apologize for the title change cause I just realize that I need the word Princess.

* * *

1 Key Equal 4 HiMEs

Chapter 8: Juliet

* * *

_Little Natsuki woke up, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and realized that her face was wet with slobber. She looked to her side to see her large and faithful dog, Duran with his wet tongue hanging out of its mouth. Slowly she got up and looked over the room to see her mother working on something at her work desk. Natsuki as usual did not want to disturb her work so she quietly went out of the room, Duran followed behind her._

_After cleaning herself up, she and Duran went outside to play. Unlike any other kids, Natsuki did not go to school. She usually stays at home studying from her mother and sometimes herself. She did not know why, her mother only said that it was safer this way. Natsuki skipped her way to the park but stopped when she heard something._

_It was more like someone crying. Duran looked around curiously as well then he ran off over the bushes leaving Natsuki behind._

"_Hey! Wait, Duran!" Natsuki chased after him._

_When Natsuki finally caught up, she saw Duran struggling with two stray dogs. Another one was slowly approaching a girl, who froze in fear. The dog shows it's sharp teeth and ready itself to leapt at the girl but Natsuki intercept it. The girl stared in horror as Natsuki and the stray dog struggle for supremacy. Duran in the other hand, was winning since his size was twice larger than the two dogs. After a few kicks and bites, the stray dogs ran off. Duran walked towards its master, Natsuki lay on her back, her breathing ragged. She heard voices calling for her, Natsuki slowly opened her eyes but her vision was blurry and everything seems faded.  
_

* * *

The first thing Natsuki sees when she opened her eyes was a pair of amethyst eyes staring down at her. The girl with fiery hair tilted her head to the side.

"Oh you're finally awake." She said.

Natsuki groggily sat up, she looked around. Sensing her confusion the girl who sat at a stool beside her said, "This is Fuuka Infirmary. You've been out for three hours now."

Natsuki rubbed her forehead, "Seriously? Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck. My muscle is aching everywhere."

The girl smiled, "Well… since you've been running around a lot, its no wonder your muscle feel fatigue."

"Oh?" Natsuki stared at her, she felt she knew her but could not place where.

The girl notice Natsuki stared and she quickly introduce herself, "I'm Mai, Mai Tokiha. I'm sorry your first day at Fuuka turns out a disaster like this."

Natsuki shook her head, "Yeah well whatever. I find it interesting though."

Mai giggled, "Well, I better inform the others now that you're awake. Wait here okay." Mai left the room feeling nervous. She wondered why she felt that way around Natsuki but shrugged it off. She needed to find Youko-sensei first.

Natsuki lay back down feeling dizzy all of a sudden. She tried to remember the whole ordeal, coming to school with her bike(hopefully it was still in one piece), getting lost, monsters chasing her around, it was chaotic. Natsuki closed her eyes, three hours of sleep seems not enough for her. She felt a slight movement on her bed but did not bother to see what it was. She was too damn tired right now.

"Wakey, wakey little puppy." A sing-song voice made Natsuki opened her eyes. A girl with short red hair, green eyes and a mischievous smirked stared down at her.

* * *

Shizuru Fujino looked over at the documents handed down to her by Fumi, showing the economic statistic's of Fuuka Academy for the past ten years till now. As a president of the Student Council, she needed to analyze everything related to the school. Despite having another responsibility of fighting Orphans, she did not mind the extra workload.

"Bubuzuke!" a loud voice greeted her as the door to the council room slide opened. Shizuru smiled up at Haruka Suzushiro, her fellow student council member, an executive director who does all the dirty work for Shizuru without her realizing it.

"Ara, Haruka-san, is there something wrong?"

Haruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Don't you smile on me! Care to explain why almost all the forest behind Fuuka dissolve!"

"Haruka-chan! It's disappear not dissolve." Haruka's childhood friend, Yukino squeaked behind her.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side, "Disappear? What ever do you mean Haruka-san?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bubuzuke! I heard from Youko-sensei about it. And aren't you suppose to be in the infirmary!" Haruka pointed accusingly at Shizuru.

Just then there was a knock from the door and Shizuru felt relieved at seeing Mai peeking into the room.

"Ara Mai-san, I was expecting you." Shizuru turned to look at Haruka. "Shall we discuss this at a latter time? As you can see, I need to speak to Mai-san privately."

Haruka grumbled in annoyance as she exited the room, Yukino bowed respectfully at Shizuru before she followed Haruka. Mai smiled at the both of them, she felt slightly guilty for intruding but she needed to talk to Shizuru immediately. Mai entered and closed the door behind her.

"I can see your doing alright. But how are you…really?" Mai walked closer to Shizuru's desk.

Shizuru smiled faltered as she touched the side of her stomach, it still stung a bit from her battle. "I'll be fine, these injuries aren't life-threatening at all."

Mai shook her head, Shizuru was being difficult once again. "If you say so."

Both fell silent, Shizuru looked over at Mai who looked out of the window. She could feel the fiery hair teenager had something on her mind.

"Is there any particular reason why you're here Mai?"

Mai chuckled, "Honestly, I just want to see if you're okay. Is that really hard to believe?"

"No its not, but I can feel that there's more to this visit than that." Shizuru got up from her desk and went to another table full of cups and tea box. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please." Mai sat down at one of the empty chairs and waited for Shizuru to finish making tea. Few minutes later, Shizuru set their cup and pour tea at two cups giving one to Mai. She sat across Mai, slowly sipping her tea with grace.

Mai drank her tea as well then looked at Shizuru, "I wanted…to talk to you, about her."

* * *

"What the –" Natsuki tried to get up but she realized she cannot moved. Looking down she saw an almost invisible thread enveloped her against the bed.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I'm here just to see how you are doing." Nao smirked as she leaned more on Natsuki.

"G-Get off me! Let me go!" Natsuki struggled but to no vain.

Nao laughed at her, as she place all four on top of Natsuki, making the blue hair girl's head in between her hands.

"Then that won't be fun at all. Seriously when I heard you're that Kaichou's Key I was really surprise." Nao traced her left hand across Natsuki's check. "My name is Nao Yuuki by the way."

Natsuki clinched her fists, "I'm not interested in your name. Now let me go!"

Nao sighed, "Such a rude key. But I like that very much."

Nao licked one of her right finger and just then, Natsuki notice the green claw. "Y-You're…just like that girl?"

"Hm, if you mean HiME, yes I am." Her smirked was gone in an instance and was replaced with a glared. "I need to make sure, that you're the one."

"Huh?" Before Natsuki could say anything the door slide open. She hope it was Mai but in come another new person, a girl with long pink hair with red ribbons tie to each side of her head. In her arms was a brown plastic bag that had food in it. At her side was a strange but small fluffy creature that des not resemble any type of dog Natsuki knows. The girl stopped dead in her track and dropped the plastic bag down. Her brown eyes widen in shock but it slowly turns dark and Natsuki does not like that looked at all.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Amakawa. Surprise seeing you here." Nao smirked, she does not seem to be much affected by the new girl's dark aura.

"You…" the pink hair girl said slowly. Her voice was strangely calm but at the same time fierce. "…what…are you….doing?"

Nao's smirked did not falter, "I'm just talking to the little puppy here. That's why I don't have time playing with you."

Natsuki looked back and forth, wondering what would happen next. She was secretly hoping either Mai or the mysterious red eyes girl came in to diffuse the situation. But her hope was crushed as she saw something appearing at the pink hair girl's right hand. A large black scythe appeared out of no where and Natsuki surmised that this girl was a HiME also.

With a quick movement, she slashed horizontally to where Nao was, intending to cut her arms and legs in the process but Nao evaded it just as fast. The scythe cut deep in the wall cut inches above Natsuki's head.

"Hey watch it! Are you intending to cut me too?" Natsuki yelled, her adrenaline was going faster once again.

The girl snapped from her murderous trance and looked apologetically at Natsuki, "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"I will be if I get out of this thing." Natsuki grumbled as she tried to struggle again. The girl looked down at the threat, she held her scythe and cut it.

"Thanks." Natsuki muttered, the little creature barked happily at her.

Nao looked annoyed by this, she held out her element and shoot threats of web out from each finger at Natsuki. Acting fast, the girl blocked it with her scythe. The webs wrapped itself around her scythe but with all her strength she pulled her scythe making Nao moved forward a few steps.

"What do you want with Shizuru-san's key Nao!"

"It's none of you're business Sakuya! Get out of the way or I'll make you!" Nao retorted as she released the web and launched another new set towards Sakuya.

The pink hair girl, known as Sakuya swung her blade to cut the new threads. "Tsukiyomi go!"

The little dog quickly ran at Nao, he leapt up and tried to bite her but Nao saw this as she swatted it away with her element but Tsukiyomi was able to dodge it. Sakuya saw the distraction, she ran straight at Nao, she needed to knock her out cold so the battle will be over quickly. Nao smirked at this as she swung her element around a bit. Sakuya gasped in surprise as she felt her legs being wrapped by the invisible threads.

"You think I'll fall for that old trick." Nao smug.

Sakuya gritted her teeth, she cut the thread with her scythe and got up. She should not be careless like that again. What would happen if Fumi knew about this, she will probably get another round of lecture from her big sister again.

Natsuki in the other hand was thinking about the whole situation.

_What the hell is happening? What should I do? Should I stop them? But even if I should, I don't want to be slice or tie up again._

Once again Nao shot another of her threads at Sakuya, but this time Sakuya was ready.

"Her? You mean my key?" Shizuru placed her tea down.

"Yes, don't you think she looks familiar?" Mai asked slowly, she looked at Shizuru to see her response.

Shizuru thought for a moment and shrugged, "I don't know her at all. This is the first time we met. Why do you ask Mai?"

Mai sighed disappointingly, "I guess it's just me. She just reminds me of someone."

Before Shizuru was about to ask but a loud explosion interrupt her. Both girls abruptly stood up and walked by the window. They could see smoke coming out from the Block H building not far from them. It was a special building for girls who had HiME power were allowed to be there. Shizuru and Mai nodded at each other before they ran out of the room and towards the block.

* * *

Natsuki slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her head. The dust hovering everywhere made her coughed, she tried to stand up but her legs were hurting so she leaned on to the nearest wall for support. She looked at the scene before her and gasped. What was once the infirmary was now turned into piles of rubbles. A huge gasped where once the window was now gone, she could clearly see the blue sky from here.

"Ouch…that hurts." Sakuya pushed the rubbles off of her. Her element was gone by then. Not far from her was Nao who proceeded to sat as well, her element was still intact at her hand.

"You two have really destroy this place." Natsuki muttered.

"Crap, the doc will have a fit when she sees this." Nao stood up, looking around the area.

"Hmph, its your fault this happens." Sakuya pointed an accusing finger at Nao.

"What? You're the one who attack me first!" Nao retorted.

"I did! But you're the one who go seduce Shizuru-san's key! She's not you're plaything!"

Natsuki shook her head. It amazes her that these two people still had the energy to argue after all the fighting. She turned away and saw the small dog struggling to break free from a large rock at the edge of the room. She slowly walked up to it and lifted the rock out so that the puppy could move out. The little dog let out a happy barked as it circle around Natsuki. She then noticed that it was not a dog, but more like a fox. She kneel down and patted it, Natsuki always have a weakness at animals.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi are you alright?" Sakuya called out from her spot.

Tsukiyomi let out a barked, making Sakuya sighed in relief.

Natsuki stood up but a sudden tremor made her fall back. The floor crack opened and both Natsuki and Tsukiyomi fall down.

"Tsukiyomi!" Sakuya yelled, she stood up but fall back down. Natsuki gritted her teeth, she grabbed Tsukiyomi and toss him to Sakuya's arms.

_At least that dog is safe._ Natsuki thought. Something inside Nao snapped, and as quick as lightning dive down. They were in the fourth floor so if Natsuki crashed down, she will likely die.

"Like hell I will let her die." Nao muttered fiercely. Natsuki saw Nao diving down at her, Nao's green element held out towards her. Natsuki held out her hand and when those two hands touched, green light engulfed the whole area.

* * *

Shizuru and Mai stopped as they saw green light coming from the building.

"That light… another key?" Mai turned to look at Shizuru for confirmation.

"It must be. Let's keep going." Shizuru continued to run followed by Mai.

When they finally arrived, they were shocked to see the creature before them. In front of them was a green metallic Child, its lower body was like a giant spider while the upper part was shape like a woman covered in mask. Nao stood on the spider Child, she stared disbelief for a second. Natsuki groaned, she sat up slowly feeling the world around her spiral. She looked around and was surprised of the green Child that had saved them from the fall. She then noticed Shizuru and Mai at the corner of her eye.

...

...

...

"What's just happen?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime anime, the manga and game. If I did, then Natsuki would have been the main character, there would be more yuri moments and a sequel.

**A/N:** Chapter 9 is finally here and surprisingly it isn't about the appearance of another Child but someone who is another part of Natsuki's harem(?). Anyway enjoy the chapter and the next one will probably be about Mai's Child. By the way, I set up a poll about what you want to see more on 1 Key Equals 4 Hime.

* * *

1 Key Equals 4 HiMEs

Chapter 9

Mikoto

"Can I ask you something?" Natsuki began, she was seated on a velvet couch at Masahiro's large office with large glass windows covered by an expensive looking red curtains.

After the fiasco, Masahiro had summoned Natsuki to her office so there wasn't any time for her and the other students who saw her to interact. They were to busy looking disbelief and shocked at Natsuki and the appearance of the giant mechanical green spider.

"Of course," Masahiro said as she sipped her hot steaming tea that was prepared by a woman dress in a maid outfit.

"Well I don't know what you're up to but what the hell are you doing sitting on my lap of all places?" Natsuki said annoyingly. They've been like this for the past half hour. The girl simply requested the maid to place her on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki protest but of course they didn't listen to her. It would be rude for her to shove the girl away so she simply endured it and wait. Unfortunately her patient-meter was almost at its limit.

"So?" Masahiro tilted her head in question.

Natsuki sighed and tried a different approached. Maybe she should go straight to the point. "Okay, I'll ask another question. What was that thing?"

"What was what?"

A vein pop out on Natsuki's forehead, "Please don't test my patience." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Masahiro pouted childishly, "Natsuki-chan is such a meanie. I was just having fun."

Natsuki sighed, she can't believe someone like her was the board chairman of Fuuka Academy. When Masahiro introduced herself properly, Natsuki felt like she wanted to laugh. She convinced that it was just a joke but to her horror it wasn't at all.

"Look, I don't want to be rude or anything but in case you haven't notice, I've been chase around by monsters all day, then almost got myself killed but a purple snake whatever monster came to the rescue, then two students suddenly having this weird weapons and attack each other, then I almost got myself killed again then a spider monster rescue me again and then I've been given weird looks from those students. I'm sure you understand now why I'm so frustrating."

"Hmm," Masahiro looked thoughtful. "No wonder you look frustrated."

Natsuki stared at her with bored eyes, Masahiro giggled. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

Masahiro moved herself with her arms so that she sat beside Natsuki instead. Her face turn serious which made Natsuki gulped. "The hime are girls with the ability to materialize meta-substance who fight the Orphan. This meta-substance is called Element and when a key touched the hime element, a Child appears."

Natsuki was still confused but she kept quiet and listened to more explanation.

"I have been gathering those who with the ability of a hime and organizing them to fight against these Orphan. It is unknown what objectives the Orphan has with these Academy but we cannot just sit here and do nothing while other are in harm."

"…okay, so you're telling me that I'm a…"

"Key." Masahiro answered swiftly.

"And those girls that had strange looking weapons are…"

"hime."

"And you want me to…"

"Help these girls so that to protect the peace of this Academy."

Natsuki crossed her arms and looked down on her lap. What was she getting herself into? Why her of all people?

At seeing Natsuki's distress, Masahiro quickly added. "You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. But please think carefully about this, you are a key and your hime depends on you. Not to mention you have two hime."

Before Natsuki could say anything, the door opened and the woman wearing the maid outfit emerged into view.

"Fumi perfect timing, I need your help." Masahiro said, she turned back to look at Natsuki. "If there is nothing else, you can go Natsuki-chan. Please remember what I say and think about it."

"Ah…" Natsuki stood up and left the two alone, she had a lot of things to think about.

When Natsuki left, Fumi immediately asked. "A key with two Hime isn't normal right?"

Masahiro nodded, "Yes it's something that never happens. Looks like Natsuki-chan have a lot of potential."

Fumi walked to the window just in time to see Natsuki's figure walking away. "So she's a key then? I thought she's a Hime."

Masahiro sipped her tea, "That is up to Natsuki-chan. She still hasn't shown her full potential yet. So we wait."

Fumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Himes and their keys gathered at the Hime dormitory lounge except for Haruka and Yukino who were to busy attending the school building clean-up. Akane sat nervously beside Kazuya on a couple couch. Opposite to them were Mai and Shizuru, then at another couch was Nao, Midori and Youko. Opposite to them sat Sakuya and Sister Yukariko. The rest who didn't witness Nao's Child were puzzled and confused because Nao's key was the exact same person as Shizuru's key. At first they thought it was just a joke but upon Sakuya, Mai, Shizuru and Nao's serious face, they don't have any other choice but to believe it. As far as they knew, they never heard anything about a key having the ability to summon two Hime's Child.

"What did the chairwoman, Masahiro-san said about this?" Midori asked as she digested everything.

Mai sighed, "She didn't say anything. But she wants to talk to Kuga-san alone."

Sakuya snorted, "To think Nao-san has the same key as Shizuru-san."

Nao glared at the pink hair girl. "Shut up, you're the one who start the fight."

Before Sakuya said anything, Shizuru coughed to get their attention. "Girls please no fighting anymore." She then turned directly to Nao. "Yuuki-san I don't mind sharing the same key with you but," her voice darken. "Please don't corrupt my key with your unhealthy thoughts."

Nao's eyes narrowed, her voice also darkens. "Hmph, just don't get in my way." She crossed her arms and leaned back on the wall. "I don't care if you're the student council president or little miss perfect, don't butt in our business."

Shizuru, still wearing her calm smiled replied. "Ara, in case Yuuki-san hasn't notice, Kuga-san is also my key. I don't want my key to get in your trouble now."

The whole lounge went quiet as the tension raised every second passed.

"O-Okay then, lets just wait till Mashiro finish talking with this Natsuki-chan." Midori laughed, whoever their key was, that person sure was unlucky.

"Then I'll be attending to the church." Yukariko quietly exited the dormitory, she could sense a demonic battle of insults coming. Better left now than later, she didn't want to get herself involved after all.

"I…I'll go and wait in my room…" Akane said hurriedly, she was too scared of both Nao and Shizuru right now.

The others followed, not wanting to worsen the situation.

Midori wanted to say something, her face lit up but soon she grimaced when she felt a hard tugged to her right ear. Youko gave the childish woman a stern looked, "Midori, in case you forgot you have to finish your paperwork before tomorrow."

"What? Can't that wait?" Midori whine but Youko didn't seem to bother as she dragged the red hair woman out of the dormitory.

The people who were left in the lounge; Nao, Shizuru, Mai and Sakuya, decides to stay and wait for Natsuki Kuga and the chairwoman. Though the tension was still there, it didn't seem to bother them except for Mai who was concerned that another fight would start again. Then something suddenly occurred to her, she looked around the lounge, "Where is Mikoto?"

* * *

Natsuki walked leisurely across the streets, her mind filled with the events happened that morning. It was really a bad idea accepting the scholarship, looked what she was involved in; Hime, Child, Orphan… and they called her the Hime's Key. It's still very confusing for her, the idea of fighting those big monster was insane enough.

_Should I just quit school? But that would mean I'm running away. Didn't I decide not to run anymore… but,_ Natsuki stopped walking and looked at the late afternoon sky. The image of her dead mother suddenly flashed across her mind. _Mom, I wonder what you will do if you're in my situation._ She felt she needed to walked around more, so Natsuki passed her apartment building to Fuuka's central park. There weren't a lot of people there, just some couples and kids playing around the playground.

"Please! Just one!"

A voice caught her attention. Natsuki looked towards the ice-cream vendor and saw a small middle school girl with short spiky black hair. Her uniform was identical to Fuuka Middle School, and she had a black sword bag strapped over her shoulder.

"No kid! I told you no money no ice-cream!" the vendor yelled in annoyance.

"But I'm hungry!" the girl whined.

"Then go home to your mommy!"

Natsuki walked forward and held up her money, "Give the kid an ice-cream."

The little girl blinked but then her eyes sparkle. She hugged Natsuki furiously with unexpected strength. "Thank you! You're a nice lady!"

"Gah! J-Just let me go! You're crushing me!" Natsuki struggled to free herself.

"Tech," the man looked annoyed as he scoped some strawberry ice-cream into its cone. "Here" He shoved the ice-cream to the little girl who took it enthusiastically.

Natsuki looked at her for a moment, then she held out another hundred yens coin to the vendor. "I'll have chocolate."

Natsuki and the girl then went to sit on one of the park bench near the fountain. While the middle schooler ate her ice-cream at an amazing speed, Natsuki just stared at her chocolate ice-cream with no interest. The Fuuka Central Park and the placed she was sitting brought back a nostalgic feeling.

* * *

_It's been two years since her mother's death and Natsuki for the hundred times, exited the hospital. She needed to visit the hospital every weekend for her usual check-up. Though she thought it wasn't necessary, the doctors insisted that she needed it every once in a while. The accident caused damage to her lower left back. It still hurts from time to time and the cause was still unknown. The doctors diagnose that there was something forcefully planted there but X-ray proves them wrong, though Natsuki believe otherwise._

_Natsuki moved around her stiffen body, "Jeez I wouldn't come here if it weren't for Yamada keeps nagging at me, stupid hospital, stupid Yamazaki."_

_Following her usually routine, Natsuki went to the Central Park to get some fresh air into her system. The smell of the hospital stench was all over her and it made her sick to her stomach._

_The park was filled with people since it was weekend. Natsuki managed to avoid the running children from colliding with her. She looked around for any empty seats and found one neared the fountain. Just as she was about to sit down, a weak sound of meowing made her stop. Natsuki looked around, her love for animal instincts kicked in as she went to the source of the sound. It guided her to the bushes, and Natsuki carefully looked behind it to find a large black cat. The cat was resting on the grass floor its right front leg bleeding. _

_When it saw Natsuki it, the cat tried to stand up and get away but its injuries forbid the cat to move any further._

"_Hey, don't be scared. I'm here to help." Natsuki patted the cat's head gently. In response, the cat purred and relaxed under the touched._

_Looking around to make sure no one was around, Natsuki gently picked the cat up around her arms and went straight to her apartment. She needed to clean its injuries first before it gets infected. After that she wrapped its leg with clean bandages, it's a good think she has a lot of supplies of bandages and medicines. She was always a troublemaker getting in a fight so she was used to wrapping wounds._

"_There, good as new." Natsuki placed the cat on her couch. The cat looked please with Natsuki's handy work as it rested itself comfortably at the soft couch._

_After stacking the first aid kit and bandages away, Natsuki went to sit beside the cat. She grabbed the remote and switched the television on. The rest of the day was spent lazing around the living room watching dramas and movies. The black cat had moved itself on top of Natsuki's lap, sleeping blissfully._

"_You don't have a name do you?" Natsuki scratched the cat's chin electing a quiet purr. "What should I call you?"_

"No… you can't possibly mean…?"

"I'm sorry, Mikoto. It's the truth, I'm actually in love with him!"

_Natsuki looked up at the television, the drama was still on but what made her caught her attention was the name._

"_Mikoto…heh, I'll call you Miko-"_

"More please!" An empty half cone was shoved in front of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki blinked and looked back at the eager girl. There was a smudge at the corner of her mouth but she didn't seem to notice it. Natsuki looked down at her melting ice-cream, she haven't even licked it yet.

"Here, take it." Natsuki gave her ice-cream at the girl.

"Really? Thanks!" the girl took the ice-cream and devoured it all.

Natsuki chuckled and looked up at the sky, the sun was already sinking over the distance and most of the people had already gone home. Natsuki was about to leave went suddenly the girl jumped in alert and looked around furiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I smell… an orphan."

"What!" Natsuki blurted. "Wait, are you a hime too?"

The girl looked back at Natsuki and nodded. The snapping sound of tweaks caught their attentions and the girl quickly ran towards the direction.

"H-Hey, wait its dangerous!" Natsuki ran as well, she didn't know why but she felt oblige to go with the girl.

* * *

Mikoto Minagi ran passed the trees, jumped to avoid the hollow trunks and duck through branches. She could smell the scent of Orphan closed by and it was her mission to destroy it. She held her sword bag closed by, inside was her element. Unlike any other hime, she can't materialize her element out of no where. So they suggested using the sword bag to cover it from public view as long as no non-hime or key looked into it.

When she was out of the thin forest, she was standing out of a large cave. Inside was dark but Mikoto knew the Orphan was in there, her nose was always right. Small tendrils swopped inside as soon as it seen Mikoto. She unzipped her sword bag and took out a large two-handed claymore sword. It seems unfit for Mikoto but the small girl held it perfectly fine. She threw the sword bag away and went inside the darkness, unaware the danger that awaits her.

Inside the creature was waiting, its three pairs of eyes looked around for any signs of the intruder. Its four legs claw through the ground ready to attack and sliced the head of the fool who dares entered its domain.

Its red eyes spotted a figure running towards it, and when the figure got near, the orphan held back its right arm and swung it down. Mikoto saw the upper slashed and managed to avoid it. The cut when straight down and dug a hole into the ground. The orphan hissed and swung its other arm towards Mikoto, she crouched down as she avoided the swing.

Mikoto glared at the moving figure enveloped in darkness. She couldn't see it clearly but with her intense training with her grandfather at the mountain, she can depend on her other senses than her sight. Gripping her sword, Mikoto charged to the large orphan, trying to aim at its exposed abdomen but her attacked was stopped by its front leg. The orphan pushed its leg, sending Mikoto skidding to the back.

The orphan let out an inhuman cry as it moved towards Mikoto. Each step it took caused a mini tremor around the cave but that wasn't what Mikoto worried about, she was more worried about the incoming attacks the orphan has in store for her. The orphan held up its arms and sliced Mikoto blindly, she managed to dodge and parry the blow. Mikoto rolled to the side of the cave, and when she sense the sword hand heading her way she leapt up, barely dodging the attack. Fortunately for her, its hand stuck to the cave wall and Mikoto took the opportunity to run up its arm.

The orphan tried to free its hand but to no avail. It tried to swat Mikoto off from its arm but the orphan accidently rupture the cave ceiling. The ceiling crack opened and in came the light of the sinking sun. Mikoto now fully sees the orphan's form, its body was like the shape of a praying mantis except its pure black and its skin was made of armor.

Mikoto held her claymore back and when she reached on top of its shoulder, Mikoto swung her heavy sword to the orphan's neck. The creature roar in anguish but soon silence filled the whole cave as the head rolled down and crashed to the ground. The still body collapsed as well, signaling Mikoto's victory.

She jumped off from the orphan and placed her claymore over her shoulder. She may not have a Child of her own but she's one of the strongest hime compared to the others. Satisfied that her work was done, Mikoto turned around and headed to the exit, her stomach grumbled loudly.

"I wanna eat Mai's food." She said weakly.

The orphan behind her slowly rise, even without its head it was still alive. It held its right arm up high preparing to slice the unaware girl into two.

"Watch out you idiot!" Natsuki pushed Mikoto out of the way, the orphan swung down its sword arm but it didn't hit Mikoto, instead, it sliced Natsuki over her left shoulder.

Blood spurted out from Natsuki's shoulder and Mikoto's eyes widen in horror. Flashback of her grandfather's death came into her mind. The two landed on the ground, Mikoto at the bottom while Natsuki, unmoving, was on top. Mikoto sat up and shook Natsuki, trying wake her up. "Hey… hey…"

Natsuki remains still and something suddenly snapped inside Mikoto. The black hair girl slowly stood up as she carefully lay Natsuki to the side. Her features darken and her eyes suddenly glow yellow. And what happens next was the endless slaughtering of the orphan into bits and tiny pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_-__profile page-_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Mai-Hime. It is own by Sunrise.  
_

* * *

1 Key Equals 4 HiMEs

By Rika

Chapter 10: Welcome to Fuuka Academy

* * *

Mai looked back and forth at her wrist watch and out at the front dormitory door. It was almost dark and Mikoto wasn't home yet. She checked her room earlier but the energetic girl was nowhere to be seen. Usually at this time Mikoto would come looking for her, complaining about how hungry she was. Mikoto being missing, couple with the absence of Kuga Natsuki worried her gravely.

The others; Shizuru, Nao and Sakuya were still here waiting for the said key. Shizuru sat calmly while drinking her hot tea, Nao flopped lazily on the couch while changing the channels and Sakuya was focus on reading her romance novel. Only the sounds of the air-conditioner and television resonance in the lounge.

Mai sighed and shook her head wondering why she was here. For her it doesn't matter, Kuga Natsuki wasn't her key so that's not important for her. She needed to find Mikoto, the girl was probably in trouble or starve. Mai stood up and was about to walk out of the dorm when suddenly, Mikoto came bursting in. The girl's eyes were red and dry tears ran down her cheeks. But that's not what caught Mai by surprised, it was the blood stain at her right shoulder and the person Mikoto carrying behind her back.

"Mikoto what happen?" Mai ran towards the heavily panted girl.

"Is that…Kuga-san?" Shizuru ran to her side followed by Nao and Sakuya.

"Oh no, she's bleeding!" Sakuya eyes widen at the blood stain on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hey cat! What did you do!" Nao glared at Mikoto as she helped Natsuki lay down on the couch.

"I-I it's my f-fault! I…careless…" Mikoto cried, her words drowned in between her cries.

Mai embraced Mikoto in a motherly way, "Shh… it's alright Mikoto. Everything is going to be alright."

Shizuru knelt down, "Sakuya-san call Youko-sensei. Tell her it's an emergency."

"H-Hai." Sakuya took out her phone and dial Youko's number.

"Nao-san, get me some towels. A lot of towels." Shizuru said as she carefully took off of Natsuki's orange uniform.

Nao wanted to protest but by the looks of Natsuki's injured shoulder, she reluctantly took off to her room to get some fresh towels.

"Mai, we need water as well." Shizuru said.

Mai nodded as she let go of Mikoto. "Come on Mikoto, let's hurry." Mikoto nodded, happy to do something to help Natsuki for once.

As the others left, Shizuru looked down at Natsuki's tired face. She has to admit, the girl did look familiar to her.

"Kuga-san, can you hear me?" Natsuki grunted in response though her eyes were still closed.

"Kuga…Natsuki…" Shizuru touched the girl's cheek. "Please be alright."

* * *

_Little Natsuki ran across the streets, she was excited to meet her orange hair friend after a long time now. They haven't seen each other for the past few weeks, then yesterday night she got a call from her to meet at the park at their usual place. Her other friend, the red-eye princess unfortunately couldn't come. She had a formal dinner to attend to with her parents._

"_Hey!" Natsuki waved her hand when she saw her fiery hair friend sitting at one of the swings. "I haven't seen you for weeks! What's going on? Are you alright?"_

_The girl smiled sadly at her, dry stain tears run down her cheeks._

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Natsuki look concerned._

_The girl slowly stood up and without warning, she embraced Natsuki, her head nuzzled against Natsuki's chest. Everything was quiet except the sound of weeping coming from the girl. Natsuki gently wrapped her arms around the girl, she couldn't find any words of comfort to ease her._

_After few minutes, the girl broke the embraced. She wiped her tears away and tried her best to smile. "I'm sorry I wet your shirt."_

_Natsuki shook her head, "It's alright…are you alright now?"_

_The girl nodded then looked up at the late afternoon sky. "I… my mom went far away."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Dad told me that she's going far, far away." The girl pointed up at the sky. "He said that she'll be watching me and Takumi from up there."_

_Natsuki looked up, she knew what that means. "I see… I'm sure she'll be with you always."_

_The girl nodded in agreement. Then her smile faltered, "Natsuki-chan… I…I'm going to move..."_

"_What?" Natsuki eyes went widen._

"_Tomorrow…we're going to go far away from Fuuka and start a new life in Tokyo."_

"_That means… we won't be seeing each other again."_

"_I'm sorry, I really don't want to separate with you Natsuki-chan. You're my—" the girl chocked as tears started to fall again._

_Natsuki's eyes started to tear up as well. The girl was her first ever friend and now they're going to separate. All those wonderful memories they made, she thought they'll be together forever but now…_

_Natsuki wiped her teary eyes furiously, she has to be strong, for both their sake._

"_Don't worry!" The girl looked up, surprised at Natsuki's confidence. "We'll meet again for sure! So there's nothing to worry about!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup, count on it! No matter what happens, I'll find you!"_

"_Natsuki-chan…" the girl wiped her tears, and for the first time, gave a bright smile. "Thank you."  
_

* * *

Natsuki jerked from her sleep. Memories from her past time appeared in her dream and like a wind, left without a trace. She shook her head and tried to recall everything but unfortunately, she can't remember a single thing. Natsuki sighed and was about to sit up but the pain on her shoulder forbids her to move an inch. She blinked and looked to her side to see her bandage shoulder.

"What…happen?" she murmured.

Then the memories of the horrid events swirled in at once and again Natsuki winched. Her head was throbbing painfully and her vision began to spiral.

"Ugh my aching head." Natsuki looked to her other side and saw a familiar figure sleeping at her side.

Mikoto snored quietly, her head resting on the bed and her arms dangling loosely below. Natsuki sighed, "At least she's alright."

"You're finally awake." A voice made her looked up. It was orange hair girl she met when she was in the infirmary.

"You're…Tokiha Mai."

Mai smiled and walked quietly to her side. "I'm glad you remember me. How's your shoulder? Still hurting?"

Natsuki nodded solemnly, "Yeah it hurts when I move a bit." She looked around the room and noticed this wasn't the infirmary. The room was a bit larger, with two beds, a kitchen at the back, a small low table in the middle, a door and another door which looks like the entrance. "Where am I?"

"This is mine and Mikoto's room. Since the infirmary is in a bad shape, we decided to let you stay here. Besides, Mikoto insist to let you rest in our room since she says it's her fault you're like this."

Natsuki looked at the sleeping Mikoto then back at Mai.

"Well it's not her fault." She said as she closed her eyes.

Mai smiled, "Thank you."

Natsuki blinked, "For?"

"You save Mikoto and for that, thank you."

"It's no big deal."

"It is, Mikoto is like my family. She also told me that you bought her ice cream. I'll pay you back later."

Natsuki shook her head, "Its fine. You don't have to pay me back."

"But still…" Mai trailed off. "I'm sorry again." Natsuki looked at her in confusion. "You're getting injured here and there. If it weren't for us, you might still live a normal life."

Natsuki chuckled, "Well normal is boring. Besides…" she tried to at up, Mai helped her by placing the pillow behind Natsuki. "Thanks…besides, I can't just leave you guys fighting all alone."

Mai gasped, "You mean… you'll help us?"

"Yeah…although I doubt I could do anything useful when fighting those things."

"You don't have to, all you have to do is be there for Shizuru and Nao." Mai reassured her. "Those two are the ones that need you the most."

"…by the way, how long did I sleep?"

"You've been asleep for two days."

"What!" Natsuki blurted, she immediately slapped her mouth and looked over at Mikoto, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Are you telling me I miss school for two days?"

Mai nodded. "Yup, but don't worry. Your homeroom teacher is Midori-chan so you'll be excuse."

"Midori-chan?"

"She's a hime too, and also a teacher here."

Natsuki groaned, "Yeah well, whatever."

"Also there was a man name Yamada came looking for you. Is he your guardian?"

"Damn it…I forgot about work." Natsuki slapped her forehead. "And no he's my boss at my part-time job."

"Well you don't have to worry about your part-time job. Fumi-san told him you're sick and needed rest." Mai explained.

"And he believes it?" Natsuki looked disbelief. For the years he know of him, Yamada wasn't someone who could be easily fool.

"Yup," Mai giggled. "Apparently he likes Fumi-san."

Natsuki's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Mai nodded.

"I can't believe that idiot. Well good luck to him then."

The sound of food growling loud cut their conversation. Mikoto sat up groggily and looked up at Mai, "Mai I'm hungry."

"Geez you're always hungry huh." Natsuki said.

Mikoto turned quickly and her eyes widen. Her eyes began to water, "You're…awake!"

"Wait Mikoto don't!" Mai warned her but she was too late as Mikoto practically hugged Natsuki.

Natsuki opened her mouth and gave a silent scream, her face twisted to a painful expression.

* * *

Natsuki spent the rest of the day recovering with the help of Mai and Mikoto. The food Mai cooks was really good, Natsuki never did eat any home cook meal before. Even her mother never cooks, they just ordered take-out food. Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto sat around the low table, various culinary lay scattered.

"This is really good." Natsuki complimented as she took another piece of meat.

Mai smiled in embarrassment, "Thank you. I'm just glad that you like it."

"Mai second!" Mikoto chirped up and gave her bowel to Mai.

"Hai, hai, coming right up." Mai took the bowel and filled it with more rice.

"Do you have mayo?" Natsuki asked.

"Mayo?" Mai gave the bowel to Mikoto and looked at Natsuki in confusion.

"You know, the white stuff you used with bread."

"…what for?"

Natsuki shrugged, "I just like to eat it with rice."

Mai looked disgusted. "Eww, then the taste will be ruin."

"No, it's good. You should try it." Natsuki said.

Mai shook her head, "No thank you."

Their peaceful dinner was soon interrupted by the rapid knock on the front door. Mai sighed, she placed her bowel down on the table and went to open the door. She was greeted by the red hair middle schooler, Nao.

"Yo." Nao waved a hand and entered without permission.

"I see you're fine now mutt." Nao said to Natsuki.

Natsuki's eye brow twitched in annoyance, "Shut up. I'm eating here."

"Nao-chan, have you eaten yet? Do you want to join us?" Mai asked.

Nao shook her head, "I'm done. Just here to see if my key here is still functional."

Natsuki scowled. "You talk as if I'm a thing. Besides, don't call me key. I have a name you know!"

"Right, right, Natsuki-chan right?" Nao sneered.

Before Natsuki could protest, the front door swung opened and Sakuya came in. She glared at Nao and said, "Nao! You stole my money didn't you! Where is it?"

Nao feigning innocently, "Gee I don't know. Maybe you look at the wrong place."

"I put it inside my drawer. You're the only person who has the key to our room Nao." Sakuya said sternly.

As the argument continues Mai took the time to explain to Natsuki that Sakuya and Nao were roommates, and the fact that they dislike each other guts.

"I bet these two are always loud then." Natsuki sighed wearily.

Mai smile sadly, "Yeah that's true. But we kinda get use to it already."

"Where is it?" Sakuya tried to reach to Nao's pocket but Nao shoved her off.

Sakuya fall back into Natsuki's lap, the bowel in her hand dropped and the content scattered on the floor. Mikoto jumped from her seat while Mai gasped.

"Hey watch it! Don't go shoving people around." Natsuki said, Nao just shrugged as if it wasn't her fault at all.

Sakuya in the other hand was aware of the close proximity of their faces. Her cheeks began to taint red and her heart beating rapidly. Natsuki blinked and looked down at the pink hair girl, "What's wrong? You're all red."

Sakuya shook her head and quickly stood up. "I-I better go now." She rushed out and closed the door, leaving the occupants confused.

"What was that about?" Natsuki asked but no one has the answer to it.

"Any way, is the mutt going to school tomorrow? I need to test my Child when we fight an Orphan." Nao said.

"Well, it's up to her if she wants to go to school tomorrow or if she wants to take another day off." Mai said. She had taken a broom awhile ago and began to clean the scattered food.

Natsuki shrugged, "I'm fine now. I don't want to miss another day at school."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Shizuru and I can help with your studies." Mai said.

At the mention of Shizuru, Nao grunted. "Yeah whatever, here." She took something from her pocket and threw it in front of Natsuki.

As the object stopped moving, Natsuki's eyes widen. It was her motorcycle key. Before she could say anything Nao said, "I'm outta here." and left the room without another word.

"Geez, and I was about to say thank you. What's wrong with her?" Natsuki asked once Mai finished sweeping.

"Well… let's just say she doesn't like Shizuru at all as well."

"Well, why am I not surprise." Natsuki sighed, thinking tomorrow will be a disastrous day. Then again her days were already disastrous ever since she set foot on Fuuka Academy.

* * *

Natsuki stretched herself up as soon as she step out of the dorm. She had spent the rest of the night being tutor by Mai after dinner while Mikoto plop herself on one of the beds and slept. She did struggle at each subject but with Mai's help, she at least understands it all. She had to thank Yamada as well for bringing her clean clothes but she knew he was just using it as an excuse to see Fumi.

"Are you alright Kuga-san? Is your shoulder still hurting?" Mai asked as she and Mikoto stood beside her.

Natsuki moved her injured shoulder slowly, "A bit but its fine." She then sighed, "I just want to make sure my bike is fine."

Mai chuckled, "Don't worry, Shizuru has already taken care of it. That reminds me, she wanted to see you during lunch break."

"What for? I didn't do anything wrong…did I?" Natsuki said unsure.

"She wanted to see you, she'll be explaining to you about the school rules and about the hime stuff."

Natsuki shrugged and they began to walk. The journey wasn't far, only few minutes till they reached the front school gate. Along the way they were greeted by students, especially those who knew Mai. One of them was a tall girl with short black hair and wear glasses.

"Hey good morning Mai!" the girl slapped Mai at the back.

"Good morning Chie. Where's Aoi?" Mai asked skeptically.

Chie pointed her thumb over her shoulder, Mai followed the direction and saw another girl with long hair running up at them.

"Mou, Chie wait up!"

"Good morning Aoi." Mai said as soon as Aoi stopped running.

"Good morning Mai. Hm?" Aoi spotted Natsuki. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Chie, Aoi, this is Kuga Natsuki. She's just transfer today." Mai answered. "Kuga-san, this is Aoi and Chie, they're members of the newspaper club."

Natsuki nodded at them, she didn't feel like saying anything for now.

"Oh, a mysterious transfer student," Chie looked Natsuki up and down. "So where were you from?"

Natsuki grunted in response hoping the girl would stop asking questions but this just made Chie even more excited.

"A stubborn person eh, so are you staying with Mai and Mikoto?" Chie asked again.

"It's none of your business." Natsuki muttered and glared at her.

"You really are a feisty one," Chie smirked. "Kuga-san, you might not know this but Mai-chan here is actually po—"

"We're going to be late Chie, Kuga-san doesn't have to know about those useless things. Besides, I need to take her to the teacher staff." Mai said crossing her arms.

"Geez you're no fun, at least let me talk to her on lunch break. I want to interview her for the school papers." Chie said.

"School paper? For what?" Natsuki raise an eyebrow.

Aoi smiled apologetically, "Sorry about Chie, I'll make sure she wouldn't write anything about you Kuga-san."

"But Aoi," Chie whined. "We shouldn't waste this opportunity. Come on look at her, don't you think she reels mysterious around her."

"What am I, a rare animal?" Natsuki said annoyingly.

They finally arrived at the front entrance, Mikoto parted with them as her middle school was at the next building. Natsuki at the small paper that was given to her by Fumi. It was her assign shoe locker and it was right next to Mai. When the fiery hair opened her locker, three letters dropped down.

"Not again." Mai sighed as she picked the letters.

"Again?" Natsuki blinked. "I take it that you're a popular person, Tokiha."

Mai shook her head, "No I'm not. I'm just an average high schooler. I mean, what part of me is popular?"

"This." Mai felt someone grabbed her chest from behind her back.

"Eeekk!" Mai ran forward and hugged someone nearby and that someone was Natsuki.

"Chie!" Aoi smacked her with her school beg.

"Ouch! Aoi, that hurts." Chie rubbed her head at the painful spot.

"It's your fault for being such a pervert." Aoi scolded.

While the two argue, Mai looked over her shoulder, her scared expression turned to relief and she giggled at her friends' attic. Mai really didn't like anyone touched her chest. It made her remember her first day of work somewhere in Tokyo, where she didn't expect her job to be like that. Ever since that day, Mai took care of choosing jobs, even though the payment was low, as long as it didn't involve using her body then its fine.

"Mai…" Natsuki snapped her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she respond aimlessly.

"…you're still hugging me."

Mai blinked and realized their position. Her face reddens and she quickly released Natsuki.

"I-I'm sorry, uh, I'll be going to my class then. S-See you later Kuga-san." Mai ran, leaving Natsuki alone with Aoi and Chie. It was embarrassing and Mai couldn't take any embarrassing moments very well. And the only thing she could do when it comes to embarrassment was to run away.

As Mai was out of sight, Natsuki suddenly realized something. "Wait, whose going to take me to the teacher stuff?" Natsuki asked.

Chie and Aoi looked at one another. They were about to offer their assistance when the school bell rung.

"Shoot, and I haven't finish the history homework yet." Chie muttered. "Come on Aoi, I need to borrow your homework!"

"Hey wait!" Natsuki called out but they were soon out of earshot. The rest of the students ran off as well, afraid that they won't make it to homeroom in time.

The place was deserted in a second and Natsuki felt a chill breeze run through her spin. What was she going to do now, she can't find the teacher staff alone. The school was huge with lots of buildings. If she checked the buildings one by one it would take time. Sighing, Natsuki walked in. She didn't have a choice but to exam each room. Maybe she could ask the teachers though she had to interrupt their lessons.

When Natsuki turned to the corner, she almost bumped into someone.

"Hey! Why aren't you in class!" the girl who was shorter than her with blond hair said loudly. Unlike the usual orange school uniform, the girl's uniform was green.

Natsuki opened her mouth to ask her about the teacher stuff but the girl interrupted her, "What kind of uniform are you wearing? Don't you know Fuuka's standard uniform."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched, "There's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"What! Have you look yourself in the mirror! What's with this blue shirt? Have you no shame! And our Fuuka uniform isn't a jacket!" the girl said pointing her finger to Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki smacked her hand away and glared down at the girl, "What the heck are you talking about? Its decent clothes! Be grateful I even wear this thing!" She waved at her orange uniform.

The girl glared back and grabbed Natsuki's wrist.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Natsuki tried to free herself but the grip was like iron locked.

"You're coming with me! Delinquents like you are a disgrace to the academy. You should be punish for breaking the school rules." The girl said and began to drag Natsuki along the hallway.

"Let me go!" Natsuki pulled her hand.

"Stop struggling!

"I didn't do anything wrong you big forehead!"

"What did you call me!"

"Big forehead that's what!"

"You delinquent, how dare you call me that!"

"That's because it's true forehead!"

Along the way they passed many classes filled with students and their respective teacher. The occupants' in the classroom sweat-drop at the insults being thrown around though they didn't dare to interrupt them.

"Gah! Enough already!" Natsuki jerked her hand causing the girl to stumble back and hit Natsuki. They fall down on the floor, Natsuki at the bottom while the girl sat in her abdomen. "You're really heavy, get out of the way!"

The girl flustered, "It's your fault you delinquent! And I am NOT heavy!"

Natsuki grumbled, "Denial much!"

"Why you—"

"Ara, ara, what do we have here?"

A new voice cut everything in silence and Natsuki could feel the girl going stiff. She looked towards the direction of the voice, her eyes widen. It was the girl she first met, the girl that had changed her life.

"Shizuru…" the girl on top of Natsuki muttered.

"Haruka-san," the girl called Shizuru smiled politely.

There was an awkward tension rising. Whatever it was, it has something to do with this girl sitting on top of her and the person called Shizuru.

"Hey," Natsuki said. The tension suddenly disappeared and both girls looked down. "Can I stand up now?"

Haruka quickly get off of Natsuki and mumble an apology. Natsuki sat up and felt someone kneeling right next to her.

"Are you alright?" Shizuru asked softly.

Natsuki flustered and nodded. She didn't know why but the girl made her feel funny.

"That's good. Well then Kuga-san. Will you come with me?" Shizuru stood up and held down a hand.

Natsuki stared at it for awhile before taking it. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Follow me Kuga-san." Shizuru said, she walked off towards the opposite direction where Haruka had dragged her from. Natsuki hesitated for awhile before she followed Shizuru. She looked over her shoulder to see Haruka glaring at them, more precisely at Shizuru. They walked up the stairs and along the quiet hallway until they reached a certain door which has the label student council. Shizuru smiled at her and slide the door opened.

Natsuki gazed around the room, it was like any other typical classroom except bigger and the desk was arrange in a U-shape. A teacher's desk lay in front of the class, a closet lay at the edge that kept broom, mop and any other typical cleaning equipments. The blinders were wide opened to let in the ray of hot sun. Shizuru sat behind the teacher's desk and looked up at Natsuki expectantly.

"Uh… oh that's right. Where's my bike?"

Shizuru chuckled, "Ara, is your motorcycle much more important than me Kuga-san? I'm hurt…"

"Wa… I didn't mean it that way!" Natsuki said hurriedly. She scratched her cheek and looked away, "H-How are you?"

Shizuru smiled, "I'm alright. And I believe I owe Kuga-san a thank you for saving my life few days ago."

"T-That's not necessary. I mean a lot of people would do that." Natsuki said.

Shizuru shook her head, her smile still visible. "No… most people would run for their lives. But you didn't, instead you save me, neglecting your own safety for my own sake. For that I thank you."

Natsuki flushed, "Whatever."

Shizuru giggled, "You may take a seat Kuga-san. And as for your motorcycle, it's at the parking lot."

Natsuki nodded and sat at the nearest seat. She was just relief that her bike was still in one piece. But wasn't she supposed to be in class, why was this Shizuru taking her here?

"Don't worry kuga-san," Shizuru said as she notice Natsuki's worried face. "I already inform your homeroom teacher. I just wanted to talk with Kuga-san for awhile."

Natsuki didn't say anything, her eyes kept staring at the deep red. Somehow they looked familiar to her.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet." Shizuru said. "My name if Fujino Shizuru, I am the student council president of Fuuka Academy." No wonder her uniform was much different than the usual, Natsuki thought silently.

"Kuga…Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki said, her eyes regarded Shizuru carefully.

"I know. I was eager to meet you, Kuga-san…my key." Shizuru said. Natsuki gulped nervously, there was something about her that made her nervous.

"Well then Kuga-san, shall I explain to you about this academy." Shizuru raised her hands and intertwined it. "In Fuuka Academy, there are three main sections; grade school, middle school and high school. Each of the sections has their own faculties such as the swimming pool, dorms and canteen." Shizuru explained, there was a glint of mirth dancing in her eyes. "For us hime, we have our own dorm. Keys are also required to live in the same dorm so you could say the dorm is co-ed. For himes, they need their key to be near them at all times in case there are Orphan attacks."

"Wait a minute," Natsuki interjected. "Those that mean I have to live there too?"

Shizuru nodded, "Yes. Since you are also mine and Yuuki-san's key." Then she smiled slyly, "Perhaps Kuga-san wants to be in the same room as me."

"What!" Natsuki stood up and glared at her. "Why would I want to do that?"

Shizuru nodded, "Hmm, those that mean Kuga-san prefer to sleep in Mai's room then? Well Mai-san does have the…quality."

Natsuki blanched, "What are you saying? I don't think Mai like that! I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh my, I was talking about Mai's cooking Kuga-san. What are you thinking about?" Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki blushed, this girl was insufferable, she crossed her arms and curse silently. She was afraid this would happen. She was about to protest the kind of living arrangement when the sound of ringtone filled the room. Shizuru smiled apologetically before she took her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it opened. While Shizuru was talking on the phone, Natsuki glanced out of the window. The sunlight was obscure by the clouds, the sudden changed of weather was odd. It was fine few minutes ago but now it looks like it's about to rain.

The sound of chair screeching made Natsuki gazed back at Shizuru. The student council president grabbed her wrist and ran out if the room, leaving the door opened.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked as they both ran down the hallway.

Shizuru grimaced and said, "There's an orphan near the middle school section. We need to stop it before anyone gets hurt."


End file.
